Julis Riessfeld
Julis Alexia-von Riessfeld is one of the female protagonists of the anime and light novel series, The Asterisk War. She is the Crown Princess of the kingdom of Lieseltania and strives to make her kingdom a better place for her people. She is voiced in Japanese by Ai Kakuma, in English by Kira Buckland and in Filipino by Ruffa Valera. Appearance Julis is a young woman with long pink hair and aqua eyes. She wears the Seidoukan Academy uniform jacket and dress with a white blouse underneath, along with two key like headpieces on either side of her hair. She also wears a grey belt with light red designs. Her jacket has trimmings on the sleeves. Aspera Spina, Julis' weapon, is held in the right guard on her hips. When Julis showed Ayato around the city, she wore a long sleeved thigh length dress with a pointed black collar with a button, a strip of white ruffles across the bust and a small black bow in the center. The edge of her sleeves and the dress are decorated with black lace, and the second layer of the dress is scalloped. She wore thigh high socks with white lace across the top, and heeled shoes. She also carries a black umbrella with a white flower pattern. Right before the Lindwurm, Julis changed part of her appearance, changing to a left side ponytail with a feather shaped hair accessory sent to her from everyone at the orphanage, and got rid of her two headpieces. History Julis was born the first princess of Lieseltania. As a child, she came across an orphanage, and developed a fast friendship with the children and Sisters of the orphanage, striking up an especially close relationship with Orphelia Landlufen. She has also known Claudia Enfield since they were both young. Abilities Strega (魔女): Julis mainly attacks by gathering her prana to create fire based attacks. The image she uses when using her Strega abilities are flowers which is because of an experience with Orphelia about them. She combines these with her Aspera Spina, and later the Nova Spina, to great effect. Julis begins her moves by saying Bloom (咲き誇れ) or Open (綻べ) for her traps. During her duel with Fan Xinglou, she is shown to use a move that begins with Flourish (華めけ), though it is unknown if it falls under the previous two categories or if it's a new category of its own. Moves * Longiflorum: Julis waves her weapon to create large whitish blue colored spears of fire along the path her weapon passed through. The longiflorum shaped spears then fly at the opponent with a force similar to rockets. The shape of the spears can be changed to increase speed, and it can also be used without her weapon. In the anime, the spears are of a reddish white color. * Amaryllis: Julis summons a large fireball in front of her and shoots it towards the target. It can be made to explode by saying Explode (爆ぜろ). This is considered her best publicly known move and the size is alterable. * Red Crown: Julis creates a pentagonal flower similar to a parasol that is able to brush objects aside. * Antirrhinum Majus: Julis waves weapon to create a magic circle along the path her weapon passed through. A fierce wave of heat emanates from the magic circle before a dragon made of fire bursts through. It is one of Julis' trump cards, therefore making it rare for anyone to see it. It also takes much of her concentration to control it. * Strelitzia: Julis creates multiple wings made of fire on herself or an ally by concentrating her prana. * Strelitzia Petty: A limited version of Strelitzia, Julis creates multiple wings made of fire on her ankles. It specializes in instantaneous acceleration and uses less prana. * Livingstone Daisy: Julis creates fire around her that rises into the air like a tornado. The fire then turns into a bladed disc of fire that spins at a high speed. The disc then flies at the opponent while emitting sparks. * Anthurium: Julis creates a shield of fire. * Primrose: Julis creates fire around her that turns into nine fireballs that look like primroses. The fireballs are able to attack the opponent from all sides. The chant Flames of Trochia, pass the walls and burn away the nine calamities (トロキアの炎よ 城壁を超え 九つの災禍を焼き払え) can be added for fan service. * Amaryllis Duo Flos: Julis creates a small ball of fire in each of her hands. She then launches them into the air to create fireworks. * Ranunculus: Julis swings her weapon down to create several waves of fire that spread out from her position. She can continuously create waves as long as she maintains it. It is a defensive move and therefore doesn't have that much power. * Alexandrit: Julis claims that this move adds fire around a weapon. * Anemone Coronaria: Julis raises both hands in the air to create a huge flower made of flames. She then lowers her hands to make it fall on her opponent. It is similar to a miniature sun and is capable of letting out scorching heat that people quite a distance away can feel. * Anthurium Multi Flos: Julis creates multiple shields of fire. * Grevillea: Julis creates countless ten meter long pillars of fire. * Moss Phlox: Using Nova Spina, Julis spreads her prana across a wide area, creating small flashes of pink light that burn anything that come into contact with it. This move is mentioned to only be possible because of Nova Spina. * Ixora Chinensis: Julis swings Nova Spina, creating a large amount of fist sized bullets of fire that rain down on the opponent with random movements. * Gaillardia: Julis raises Nova Spina in the air, creating a disc of fire ten times the size of one of Livingstone Daisy's discs. * Oncidium Sharry: Julis creates an illusion of herself made of fire similar to Shenyun's own. * Honeysuckle: Julis creates magic circles that launch spears of fire like rockets. * Impatiens: Julis creates a flock of birds made of fire that attack her opponent, block their view, and can burn things within the vicinity. * Erythrina: Julis creates several blades of fire to attack her opponent. * Spiranthes: Julis creates drills of fire that attack her opponent. * Nerium Oleander: Julis creates a giant double petaled flower of fire that envelops her opponent and explodes. * Rose Odysseia: Julis creates a small but powerful red rose between her and her opponent that explodes. Traps * Gloriosa: Julis causes a magic circle to appear underneath her opponent that creates a pillar of fire. Four others pillars to the front, back, left, and right are also created, making it similar to being trapped in the sharp claws of a large monster. * Semiseratta: Julis causes a magic circle to appear underneath her opponent that she initially placed before. It creates a huge camellia made of flames above her opponent which explodes as it falls. * Rafflesia: Julis causes a twenty-meter long magic circle to appear underneath her opponent. A huge flower made of fire bulges out while a deafening noise sounds. A blast the size of a storm blows about and the heat can reach people far away. Rafflesia requires a large amount of prana and takes a while to set up. * Loropetalum: Julis causes a long wall of fire to appear from the ground which is capable of extending across the Sirius Dome arena. It is ten meters high and can't be seen through. Julis can open a section of the wall if she wishes to. The wall takes a considerable amount of prana to maintain. * Rafflesia Duo Flos: Julis causes a multi layered magic circle to appear underneath her opponent and causes it to explode. It is powerful enough to destroy the ground and melt snow, making it seem like the blast area was in summer. * Orchid Cactus: Julis creates a huge Epiphyllum flower made of fire in the air that is used to combat aerial attacks. * Gomphrena: Julis creates petals made of fire that envelop her opponent, trapping them inside heat waves. * Phlox Subulata: Julis creates a large field of small flowers made of fire around her opponent. * Dicentra: Julis creates short swords made of fire above her opponent that rain down on them. * Lycoris Radiata: Julis stabs Nova Spina into the ground, creating red spider lilies at her opponent's feet to attack. They are able to inflict poison that makes it hard for her opponent to breathe. Unknown * Queen of the Night: While the move itself wasn't shown, when Julis used this in Xinglou's training area, the surrounding area was described to be burnt away, exposing the earth beneath, and Xinglou's clothes were burnt. In addition to that, numerous spell tags were attached to Julis' body, and when some of them flared up, Xinglou immediately replaced them with new ones. According to Xinglou, one mistake with this move could potentially cost Julis her life. Julis can only use this once per festa, as using it wears down her stamina, mind, and prana to the limit, making her unable to fight in the next match if she wins. * Lux (煌式武装): Julis wielded the Rapier Lux Aspera Spina until it was destroyed during the Phoenix Finals. She currently wields the Rect Lux Nova Spina. * Genestellar (星脈世代): As a Genestellar, Julis has enhanced physical ability and an aura known as prana. Trivia * Her English voice actress, Kira Buckland, is best known for voicing as 2B from NieR:Automata, Izumo Kamiki from Blue Exorcist series, Jibanyan from Yo-kai Watch Season 3, Umi Sonoda from Love Live!, Hiyoko Saionji, Kirumi Tojo from Danganronpa video games/anime series, Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir and Petunia Rhubarb & Laura Carrot from The VeggieTales Show. * According to the author, Julis' birthday is April 23, her horoscope is Taurus, and her blood type is AB. * She is ranked 5th at Seidōkan Academy. * She is nicknamed Glühen Rose. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Orphans Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Sidekicks Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Knights Category:Tragic Category:Strategists Category:Book Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Princess Warriors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Healers Category:Kids Category:Brutes Category:Related to Villain Category:Traitor Category:Sympathetic Category:Envious Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Magical Girls Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Cowards Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Demons Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Weaklings Category:Stalkers